Loving Him was Red
by aurcras
Summary: Loving him was red, oh so burning red. — HarryEvie.


Well, hello again Hevie fandom. It's been a terribly long time, hasn't it? But I'm back, and here to present a drabble collection that I never got to write until now. My writing is a bit rusty and I don't usually write angst, so do forgive me but I hope you all still enjoy! The drabbles are of course, inspired by Taylor Swift's Red. You might want to listen to it when you read this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Descendants.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, it had not been the blue-haired princess who'd made the final call in ordering their relationship be kept tightly under wraps. With her leveled head and pacifist's heart, it wouldn't have been wrong to assume Evie would be the one to hold a desire for a clandestine relationship. This of course, due to the ongoing rivalry between their respective friendship groups, in particular between the rather bitter Mal and Uma.

While she knew the girls far better than he did, more specifically Mal, and was witness to the moment their relationship had turned awry, Evie's soft heart still held a speck of hope of the girls overcoming their rivalry, and instead embarking on a powerful friendship (with Evie still as Mal's best friend of course).

It was why did not make the call. Rather, it had been Harry.

The notoriously dangerous yet mad pirate who she'd come to proudly call her lover, the very same pirate who underwent risky ventures without batting an eyelash and instead charging forward with his hook gripped tight, the one who thrived in the thrills of perilous danger, it had been _he_ who had proposed the arrangement.

"It's to keep ye safe," had been his response, word for word, when she'd asked him why he would consider such a thing. He had made it a point that Uma and Mal would still have a difficult time accepting their newly formed relationship, despite the looser tensions between the two, and that the problem mainly lied with him (not that Evie could really argue that, unfortunately). With Mal's overprotective nature only amplified by her dragon affiliations, Harry knew all too well that he'd probably be burned to a crisp when the revelation finally came about, or at least, his hook would be no more as the girl wouldn't have let him get away without some piece of him being burnt viciously.

And Evie knew a losing battle when she saw one, unable to find a proper point to disagree upon. He had been right.

Especially after following her breakup with Doug, in which Mal had taken to being her own, personal suitor repellent, swatting away any potential suitor that dared to come anywhere near the girl. She'd reasoned that it was because Evie needed the proper space and time to fully move on, and other suitors would only be a bad distraction for her, believing that Evie still had the tendency to be a big flirt when she wanted to be. Yet what Mal was very unaware of was the fact that the princess had long moved on; it was the reason she couldn't keep Doug around any longer.

She couldn't stay in a relationship with a man she was no longer in love with; it was wrong. Playing around with the matters of the heart was perhaps one of the cruelest things anyone could do, and as bad as she was, she could never do that to him, not to anyone.

So she did the only thing she could: she let Doug go.

And while she pandered to Mal's overprotective, almost motherly, instincts, she kept her heart reserved for her dear pirate. It was one thing to be in a relationship with the supposed 'enemy', but to be in a _secret_ one too? Evie still disliked the idea, even to this day.

She wanted to have what everyone else had. She wanted to be able to go out in public, hand in hand with her Hook, smiling at him openly and pressing a fluttering kiss against his cheeks. She wanted to have introduced him as hers, to have been the reason people no longer turned away from him in fright, to have shown him off as the talent he really was. All Evie had wanted was for people to accept that Harry to her was Ben to Mal; he was it for her, and if the epic romances were anything to go by, he was her _true_ love.

But that was all it had been, an overwhelming want that could never have been fulfilled, not now, and unfortunately, not ever.

It only made her regrets for keeping it undercover for so long even stronger. Because the moment it had finally made its way out, with its _perfect_ timing just right after tensions had begun to intensify _again_, there was no possible way she could have stopped the rough tumble downwards after.

Evie had all the bruises and the scars to prove it.

* * *

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_


End file.
